Fallen Angels
by Tietsu
Summary: Yukito can feel his counterpart's lonliness, and decides that perhaps it's time he met Yue face to face. *yaoi*


Well, I've been dying to try this idea for a while, and it finally managed to break out. I always thought trying to put Yue and Yuki together would be an interesting challenge. ^_^

Anyhoo, this is probably going to lean toward the sappy and romantic, though knowing me, it'll have a fair amount of angst mixed in there. Pardon the brevity, I seem to have some sort of block against doing long first parts. Hehe….Oh! Not sure if this is going to matter ultimately or not, but this is going to be based off the manga, not the anime. 

Disclaimer: Not mine, sad to say. Though if anyone's selling Yue, I'm there! Hehe…no, the lovely piece of work know as Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP. I'm just borrowing the bishies for a bit of innocent fun. ^_^

Spoiler warning: Uh…well, if you don't know where Yue…er…comes from, then this will prolly be a spoiler for you. As for anything else….Well, enter at your own risk. ^_^

~*~Fallen Angels: Part 1~*~

A gentle breeze blew, toying briefly with Yuki's hair before sweeping across the calm waters of the lake, sending little ripples dancing across the mirror-like surface. It was night, the world awash in the silvery glow of the full moon overhead. 

It was a beautiful place, Yuki decided. Silver and blue. The sky was a deep midnight blue, scattered through with stars that seemed brighter then any he'd ever seen. The land around the lake was a mix of deep blue shadows and silver moonlight. The lake, now still, now rippling from the breeze, shone like silver glass. Lovely and serene.

However, it was also sad. The magnificent willows that lined the water seemed to weep. The wind in the reeds made a sad, moaning whistle. The waters of the lake, while beautiful, were cold and unforgiving as the glass it resembled. The wind itself seemed to play a kind of slow lament, and the sounds of anything living were conspicuously absent. It was a beautiful place, but it was also lonely.

A perfect mirror of its master, Yuki thought sadly. That was why he was here, waiting in this quiet, lonely place. He was waiting for Yue.

He had known, without quite knowing _how,_ of his counterpart's distress. Yue was unhappy, deeply so, and that upset Yuki a great deal. He never liked to see anyone unhappy, and certainly not someone to whom he was so closely connected. 

It was strange, really. He and Yue were very nearly the same person, and yet he'd never been able to meet the moon angel. Yuki often got impressions and vague feelings from his other half, though he had never been able to speak to him directly. He was about to change that.

Yuki had spoken to Sakura the other day, voicing his concerns about Yue's well being. Sakura, being the caring girl that she is, was instantly worried. So, after a bit of creative magic using the Dream and the Mirror cards, here he was, waiting patiently for Yue to appear.

The breeze stirred up again, stronger then before, tugging at Yuki's hair and clothing, nearly blowing off his glasses. He blinked a few times, and as suddenly as the wind had come, it was gone. Looking toward the lake, he gasped softly.

Standing at the edge of the water was Yue. He was beautiful, Yuki realized. Rationally, he had known from what the others had told him, but he hadn't expected this. Yue really did look like some sort of fallen angel. 

Yue looked up at him then, eyes widening as their gazes caught. They merely stared at each other, the silence stretching over several minutes. Finally, Yuki just smiled at him and said, "Hello."

Yue appeared rather taken aback by this. He cocked his head slightly, "Yukito," he returned.

Yuki was a bit surprised that Yue recognized him, and then decided maybe he shouldn't be. He closed the distance between them, Yue watching him with unreadable eyes. "How did you get here?" he asked.

Yuki smiled again, "Sakura-chan helped me. She used the Dream and the Mirror cards."

Raising an eyebrow, Yue said, "An...unusual way to use the cards."

"I thought it was quite inventive of her," Yuki said.

"Why are you here?"

"Because you're unhappy."

Yue stared at him. "I..." he blinked and shook his head slightly, "I appreciate your concern, but...it isn't necessary. I'm not unhappy."

Yuki had a feeling that Yue wasn't particularly used to people caring about his feelings. "You're lonely," he said quietly, "I can _feel _it."

Yue said nothing, merely went back to looking over the lake.

Sighing, Yuki decided to try a different tack. "This is a lovely place," he said, "What is it?"

It seemed as though Yue wasn't going to answer, but then he said in a quiet voice, "It is...a place I was fond of once. It's near where I used to live...with Clow," The words came out almost reluctantly.

"Is that why you're unhappy?" Yuki asked, "Because you miss Clow?"

Yue shook his head, "No. I do miss him, however, I am very...fond of my mistress. She is a kinder master then Clow was."

Yuki nodded thoughtfully, "Sakura-chan's a good girl."

Shooting Yuki a sidelong glance, Yue asked again, "Why are you here?"

"Didn't you already ask me that?"

"I'm not unhappy."

"You're lying."

Yue sighed, "Perhaps. But it is of no consequence."

Shifting around so he could look Yue in the eye, Yuki said, "It is to me."

Yue was silent a long moment, then said softly, "It does...get a bit lonely, sometimes," he acquiesced, "However, it does no good to mourn what is."

Yuki suddenly felt a flood of guilt. It was because of him that Yue was trapped. It was because of him that Yue was alone. "You could come out more often, you know. You don't have to stay here all the time."

"It is not my place," Yue said, "Your life is your own. I would not intrude."

Yuki sighed. "I wouldn't exist if it weren't for you, Yue. I don't think it would be intruding. Besides, Sakura-chan would be thrilled to see you more often."

"I don't stay here all the time."

"What?" Yuki blinked, surprised at the abrupt change of subject, "What do you mean?"

Gesturing to the lake, Yue said, "I can only come here when you sleep. When you are awake, I can only watch."

What a horrible existence, Yuki thought. To simply have to sit and watch, to be unable to talk to and interact with those around you. "How lonely..." he murmured.

"Sometimes I miss the time when I slept," Yue said, almost as if he were speaking to himself more then Yuki. "Time had no meaning then. I could not feel the passing of the days. It is...difficult, when you have only your memories for company."

Yuki saw it then, in his eyes. A deep, soul-rending loneliness. It was gone as fast as it came, but he knew in that moment the depth of Yue's unhappiness. For some reason, he had thought a simple chat would have been able to cheer up the moon angel, but that's not what he needed. He didn't just need interaction. 

He needed a friend.

"Maybe we can change that," Yuki said.

Yue was about to reply when the world shivered. Yuki looked around in surprise. "What...?"

"You're waking up," said Yue, "Sakura's power must be draining," He pinned Yuki with a penetrating stare. "Would you..." he hesitated.

"Would I...?" Yuki prompted.

"Would you come visit me again?"

Yuki smiled at him. "Of course. As soon as Sakura-chan's willing to do it again."

Yue shook his head, "You don't need Sakura. You can come any time you sleep, as long as I wish to let you come."

The world shivered again, and things started to get strangely hazy. On an impulse, Yuki grabbed Yue and hugged him, smiling slightly when he felt the moon angel tentatively return the embrace. Closing his eyes, he realized Yue smelled faintly of cinnamon.

When he opened his eyes again, it was not Yue he saw, but Sakura's face not more than an inch from his own. She smiled brightly when she saw his eyes open. "Well?" she asked, bouncing slightly. "Did you see him?"

She pulled back, giving him a little space, and Yuki sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Aa. I saw him."

"Aaaaaaand?"

Yuki blinked his eyes and smiled tiredly, "And I think I'd like to see him again."


End file.
